This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. The collaborators would like to carry out mass spectrometric of cell signaling lipids. They are evaluating phosphatidyl inositol bis phosphate (PIP2) distributions in plasma membranes related to IgE receptor mediated signaling. They have already obtained some preliminary data and have published a paper with Prof. McLafferty, but this are of research is outside of his usual research, so he has referred the investigators to the BUSM Resource. The approach theywould like to use parallels that of some published work, but the difficulty of the work proposed here is greater. The primary result they seek is correlating their present biochemical data to certain peaks observed in the mass spectra. It also should be very interesting to quantify different PIP2 species. Some initial data has been obtained at BUSM and the Cornell student has visited to participate in further analyses.